familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Scott (1737-1807)
}} John Scott was born on May 10, 1737 in Scituate, Rhode Island to Daniel Scott and Mary Whipple. He married Mehitable Cary in Dutchess County, New York. John died on February 13, 1807 in Pittstown, Pennsylvania. Will This is the last will and testament by me John Scott of Pittstown, inthe county of Luzerne, in the commonwealth of Pennsylvania, Farmer,being weak in body but of sound mind, memory and understanding, thanksbe to God for the same, Do dispose of my worldly estate and interestin manner and form following, that is to say, I give and bequeath untomy son James Scott two dollars, I give and bequeath unto my son JohnScott four dollars, I give and bequeath unto my son Daniel Scott twohundred and sixty six dollars, I give and bequeath unto my daughterMary, wife of Joseph Leonard ten dollars, I give and bequeath unto mydaughter Susannah, the wife of Robert Chambers, twenty dollars, I giveand bequeath unto my daughter Elizabeth the wife of William Hall, onedollar, I give and bequeath unto my daughter Catherine, the wife ofRoger Searle, ten dollars, I give and bequeath to my daughter Jane thewife of Nathan Smith, ten dollars, And I also give and bequeath unto my daughter Sarah, the wife ofThomas Evans, one dollar. Each of which said legacies and bequests, Idirect to be paid by my Executors, hereinafter to be applied in thefollowing manner, that is to say, those to the said James and John andto the said Mary, Susannah, Elizabeth, Catherine, Jane and Sarahwithin the space of eighteen months next after my decease, And thosepayments to be made to my said son Daniel Scott, I direct to be madeby my executors in the following manner, viz., one hundred and thirtythree dollars three years next after my decease, and one hundred andthirty three dollars more in the next three years after the firstpayment shall have been made, the said two payments accounting to twohundred and sixty six dollars which I direct to be discharged in meatcattle to be appraised by men mutually chosen by my Executors and mysaid son Daniel, or the same my be paid in Wheat, Rye or Corn, at amarket price, each payment at my now dwelling house in said Pittstown. I also give and bequeath unto my beloved wife Mahitabel for and duringthe term of her natural life the occupancy of the west room and bedroom in my now dwelling house with sufficiency of furniture for hercomfortable use. Also one cow as her property, and to have her own choice out of thestock, and I direct that my Executors may provide my said wife withthe use of a horse at any time when she may request the same. And further that my said wife shall have the peaceable use andoccupancy during her natural life of third of each all andsingular my farm and premises where on I now live in said Pittstown, Ialso give and bequeath unto my son Joseph Scott & to his heirs, alland singular my farm, freehold and inheritance, with all the rights,members and advantages here ditamuits and appurtenances whatsoeverto the same belonging situate standing lying and being in Pittstownaforesaid, and which is now in my occupancy. To hold the said abovementioned and described premises with the appurtances thereuntobelonging to my son Joseph and to his heirs and assigns forever. But subject nevertheless to the life estate of my said wife and to theseveral legacies I have before directed to be paid to my said sons,James, John and Daniel and also to my daughters Mary, Susannah,Elizabeth, Catherine, Jane and Sarah, and which account in the wholeto the sum of three hundred and twenty four dollars and to be paid inthe manner aforesaid. And further my stock of cattle, Horses, sheep, swine, Implements ofHusbandry, Household furniture, Books, Debts, Notes, Bills, Bonds orother obligations, I direct and bequeath to my said son Joseph inorder to discharge my just debts, my funeral expenses and of pursuingthis my will. And I hereby nominate, constitute and appoint my said son Joseph, andmy nephew John Carey of Providence township Executors of this my lastWill and Testament, hereby revoking all former and other wills by memade, declaring this only to be my true last will and Testament. In witness whereof I have hereunto set my hand and seal this tenth dayof August in the year of our Lord one eight hundred and six. John Scott, (his mark and seal) Signed, sealed, published and declared by the testator within named,as and for his last will and testament, in the presence of us, who athis request and in our presence and in the presence of each other havesigned our names as witnesses, Mary Spencer Edward Spencer J. Fellows On the third day of February A. D. one thousand eight hundred andseven, before me Thomas Graham, Register for the Probate of Wills andgranting Letters of Administration for the county aforesaid,personally appeared Edward Spencer and Joseph Fellows, subscribingwitnesses to the foregoing last will and testament of John Scott,deceased, and being duly sworn severally declared, that they werepresent and saw the testator sign, seal and heard him publish anddeclare the same as and for his last will and testament and at thedoing thereof, the Testator was of sound mind, memory andunderstanding, to the best of their knowledge and belief, and that thedeponent and Mary Spencer, subscribed their names thereto aswitnesses, at the request and in the presence of the Testator. Thomas Graham Register In conformity to the foregoing will, Letter Testamentary was grantedto Joseph Scott and John Carey, therein named, they having first beenqualified truly to perform the same, exhibit a true inventory andrender a just account of their administration. Given under my handand seal of office the 3rd day of February 1807. Thomas Graham Registered Febry 3rd 1807 Register __SHOWFACTBOX__